<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Your hands are cold" by randomfandomimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216512">"Your hands are cold"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine'>randomfandomimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts (Reader Insert) [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on Tumblr:<br/>¡Hola! May I request a Newt Scamander imagine with prompt 44, "your hands are cold"? muchas gracias 💜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts (Reader Insert) [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Your hands are cold"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a whole new world to you. Newt guided you through the inside of his suitcase, introducing you to the many fantastic creatures that he harbored and looked after. Once he told you about Frank the Thunderbird, you were overcome with a unique sensation, a magical spark igniting in your chest. Moved by this new wonderful feeling, you took Newt’s hand as you continued exploring.</p><p>“Um… Y/N?” He nervously looked down to your intertwined hands, but they didn’t pull away.</p><p><b>“Your hands are cold”</b> You muttered instead of admitting you were only realizing what you were doing, even if the burning blush in your cheeks was probably telling enough.</p><p>“They always are” Newt awkwardly chuckled, quickly glancing at you before timidly averting his gaze.</p><p>“Even when it’s warm?” You didn’t quite know what had gotten into you, but you pressed both of his hands in between yours.</p><p>You had known Newt for quite sometime now, but never to this extent. Perhaps it was this, the fact that he opened up to you. He was showing himself as he truly was, discovering this crucial part of him when he decided to tell you his secret. Perhaps it was the magic that clouded your mind, or it could be something else entirely. It could be the fact that you had seen Newt smile, genuinely smile, and become outgoing as he was in his element. Newt was most himself when he was surrounded by his beloved creatures, and he had let you into his world.</p><p>“Y-Yes, actually” He spoke up, reminding you of your question. “I have absolutely no idea why, to be honest”</p><p>“That’s okay” You could have sworn his face was suddenly closer to yours, but you gave it no mind even as your heart began racing. “I’m always warm”</p><p>“That’s… brilliant then” Newt nervously replied, even if he was indeed closing in.</p><p>Just when his lips were grazing yours, something tugged at your neck and made you gasp. Taken aback by your response and fearing to have overstepped, Newt leaned back. However, he frowned at the sight he was received with.</p><p>“You little bugger!” He exclaimed, pointing at a small creature that jumped off of you. “Give that back to Y/N!” </p><p>Upon touching your collarbone, you realized your necklace was gone. You had heard about nifflers many times, but this was the first time you were seeing one. Even as you chased it, you could only laugh. You weren’t worried about your necklace, especially so when Newt took your hand again as he ran after the niffler.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>